User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 12
Time for a new episode involving diapers. This episode is called: Ants in The Pants Starring: Sniffles Pop & Cub Featuring The Ants, Flaky, Giggles and Petunia. Appearances by Cuddles, Toothy with Lumpy and Generic Tree Friends SPOILER ALERT: Sniffles will prevail over the ants and will survive, so will Pop and Cub. I promise. This episode is dedicated to the memory of my father: Gary Thompson Sr who passed away a while ago. Sniffles is at his lab coming up with ways to outsmart the ants after what they did to him last time he ran into them. He focus on a new plan to catch them inside pants using ant bait designed to attract the ants without harming the outside and inside of the users , but he needs help. He goes over to Pop and Cub's place as Pop is changing Cub's diaper. Sniffles asks Pop and Cub to be involved in his latest plan which involves pants. Pop shows the anteater nerd a diaper. Sniffles sees it and gets an idea. Luring the ants into Cub's diaper will trap them. Sniffles powders Cub with ant bait and Pop puts the diaper on Cub. They head to the anthill. Flaky smells poo poo and pukes her whole insides out of her with a bit of blood and dies. The ant bait is designed to smell like poo poo. Giggles slips on the puke and cracks her head in half. Petunia sees the mess and walks away to go throw up. Sniffles positions Cub at the top of the ant hill. The plan is to have the ants smell the bait and go into Cub's diaper. There the ants will be trapped with no way out so Sniffles can get them. Inside the ant hill the ants are relaxing when suddenly a weird odor comes knocking at their door. They smell it and follow it. The smell is coming from Cub's diaper as Sniffles had planned it. They hop into Cub's diaper. Cub laughs as the ants tickle is rear end. The ants inside the diaper find that the diaper has the ant bait. Pop grabs Cub's diaper to make an opening so Sniffles can use his tongue to catch them. Lumpy snaps a photo along with a couple of Generic Tree Friends. Cuddles and Toothy see the action. Inside the diaper, the ants try to get out of there, but they can't find a way out. Sniffles tongue chases them all over Cub's diaper. Cuddles and Toothy snap a photo for themselves. The ants get cornered as Cub puts his hands inside his diaper to help Sniffles. The ants go all over in circles and Sniffles eats them all up and they die. Sniffles thanks Pop and Cub for their help and Pop asks Sniffles to change Cub's diaper in return for helping him with his plan. Sniffles accepts and smiles as the episode ends. Moral: "The right way to go is the best way!" Deaths: Flaky pukes her insides out when she smells the ant bait coming from Cub's diaper. Giggles slips on Flaky's puke and cracks her head in half like an egg. The Ants get eaten by Sniffles and chewed to their deaths. Injuries: Flaky gets queasy from the smell of the ant bait (before death) The ants get dizzy inside Cub's diaper. That episode seems simple enough. Thank you! Category:Blog posts